I want my stubborn Marcus Sloan back
by chevylost
Summary: what if when sloan gave her baby to lexie and lexie became his mother will old flames be lit of will i fight break out suck summary sorry
1. Chapter 1

_(A.N hey this story took me ages and my computer is just about to crash so i couldnt proof read it so im so sorry but enjoy ^.^)_

pairing-slexie

_~I want my stubborn Marcus Sloan back~_

_She stared into the mirror her ugly platinum blonde hair laying on her shoulders tears started to creep down her face Sloan had come back and was in labour you saw her she smiled but you just walked away and now you were staring at your hair _

"_Lexie do you want me to help you?" you hear mer ask_

"_yes help me get my blown hair back so I can get that stubborn stuck up Marcus Dylan Sloan back" Lexie said sobbing _

_Mer walked into the bathroom and grabbed the chocolate brown with a twist or dark hair dye and started to get rid of that horrible blonde ._

* * *

Lexie's pov 

I stared into the mirror my beautiful brunette hair shone it was good to have it back, I smiled and decided tonight was the night I was going to visit Sloan the girl who tore me and mark apart I walked into the hospital and into the ward Sloan was in mark was no where to be seen so I could get a good talk in.

"Lexie it's good to see you ,before you say anything I just want to say im sorry im so so sorry daddy loved you ,loves you and I ruined that and im sorry that I needed him to help me and for that you got shoved aside and im sorry " she said as I walked into the room

" stop saying sorry I forgive you Sloan I really do" I said hugging her

" thank god and I'm glad your hairs back to normal it was starting to scare me" Sloan joked

"why thanks Sloan you're a gem "Lexie said laughing

"will you come with me to meet Matthew " Sloan asked sitting up and swinging her legs off the bed and hopping into the wheelchair beside her bed

"Matthew ??" Lexie asked

"my son well the son im putting up for adoption" Sloan answered

"yes I would be honoured" Lexie said smiling I wheeled her to the infirmary were lex was there he was a small beautiful baby

"go on hold him say hello to Matt " Sloan said squeezing my hand I walked over to the incubator and picked him up out of it and rocked him slowly in my arms

"can you go me one favour please ive already filled out my discharge papers and adoption papers will you be his new mom I only want you so please do this for me " Sloan asked tears running down her face

" Sloan he's yours I couldn't " Lexie argued

"no he's yours I want you to look after him like a real mother I can't do it you don't need to tell daddy just do it for me and when he finds out just tell him to call me I will handle it Ill even come out and explain it in person please Lexie you will be the perfect mother " Sloan said wiping her tears

"Sloan your cabs here I put you bags into the cab ok " a nurse said

"please Lexie im begging you" Sloan said getting out of the wheelchair

Lexie looked at the little baby in her arms he was beautiful "ok ill do it Sloan but only for you " Lexie said

"thanks the papers are with my social worker she will come by your place tonight bye Lexie "Sloan said leaving with the nurse

"oh and daddy has gone away for while ok" Sloan threw over her shoulder

"bye " "hello peanut im your new mom " I said smiling

" miss your allowed to take your baby home today and if you want I have a spear bar seat for your baby here " the nurse said holding up a small cribish thing and putting it on the floor

" thanks ill need it she said placing peanut safely in it his blanket wrapped around him securely .

* * *

Lexie finally had a reason to move into the two bedroom apartment that her mom had bought for her if she ever needed it , it was Quite flashy a big kitchen and it was roomy she had been living here 3 months now with Matthew/matt/peanut he was beautiful with thick blonde hair and bright bluey grey eyes like his mother Sloan but for now on he was mine my baby and now I have to face the world and take him to work for a check up Great

* * *

Lexie walked into the hospital matt in her arms mer walked over smiling she didn't like kids but she like peanut as we call him

" hye Lexie how's my nephew?" she asked holding out her arms and lifting him out of Lexie's arms

"he's good and getting big for just 3 months" Lexie said smiling at her son

" I know god he will be a mcwhatever in his teens " Meredith giggled handing matt back to Lexie

"I gotta go I have and appointment with Arizona" Lexie said walking away she got into the elevator and headed to peds at that moment a familiar face entered the hospital

" mark it's good to see you " Derek said smiling and walking over

"oh look well if it isn't my good old brother how are you ?" mark asked smiling

"im good where have you been ?" Derek asked

"in new York on a huge case and I went to visit Sloan " he said smiling

"for 3 months must have been a big case well welcome back now get to work "Derek said walking off

* * *

"Ms Grey your son looks good and gorgeous" Arizona said smiling and tickling matt softly

"thanks well I'm going to drop off at the hospital day-care service see you " Lexie said walking away

"Grey your on shepherds service today so get " bailey said looking at Lexie sternly

" yes doctor bailey " Lexie said shifting her footing

"oh by the way your son his quite a looker " bailey said leaving

Lexie laughed and walked to ward 201

"hello Doctor lee-Jones how are you feeling today ?" Lexie asked

"wonderful I just talked to chief Webber and im coming to work here after im discharged " she answered

"that's good now how's little James " Lexie asked checking Dr lee-Jones heart beat

" he's good just turned 3 yesterday " Dr lee-Jones answered

"Doctor grey present the patient and use her full name just for fun " Derek said smiling and walking into the room followed by Meredith ,Cristiana and Mark Sloan

Lexie looked away from mark and looked at Dr lee-Jones " Dr kataleeana Aphrodite lee-Jones suffering from a small tumour and lung cancer she is getting new lungs transplanted in tomorrow and the tumour removed today " Lexie said squeezing Kats hand.

"Derek you must have a death wish " Kat said sternly

"Dr grey your wanted by Arizona ASAP " a nurse called in

"oh ok sorry Kat I'll be back soon" Lexie said rushing out and sprinting down the hall to the day-care centre

"Lexie I don't know what happened he just started burning up I think that he mite have pneumonia " Arizona said trying to calm down matt

"oh god" Lexie said walking over picking up matt and rocking him in her arms

"follow me to a ward were ill treat him " DR Robbins said to Lexie ,Lexie followed hastily she arrived in the ward a cot sat there with a comfy chair in the corner , Lexie sat down and started to hum to her crying son and IV in his small arm he starts to stop crying but Lexie started

"I'll be back soon Arizona ok" Lexie said placing her now sleeping son In the cot and walks out the room toward room 201 her face red from crying " I'm so sorry about that doctor shepherd " Lexie said walking into the room

"That is quite alright now will you escort ms lee-Jones to the OR so I can remove this tumour " Derek said smiling

* * *

"ok im just severing the last vessel of the tumour and here we go " doctor shepherd told Lexie just as a pager went off

" Dr grey its for you it's a 911 call " Mer said looking at Lexie concern in her eyes

"Dr grey you can go im finishing up here" Derek said looking up from his patient Lexie nodded and exited the room stripping from her gear and gloves down to her scrubs and ran down the hall she smacked straight into something firm,

" Dr grey is there a reason you just ran into me" said mark Sloan looking down at her smirking his famous smirk

"Sorry 911 call " she said running off Lexie arrived in peds

"It's ok now Lexie we got him breathing and he's stable " Arizona said walking over

"oh god " Lexie said falling to her knees sobbing uncontrollably Arizona wrapped her arms around the crying figure of Lexie and shushed her "hey its going to be ok just breath ok he's fine now shhhhhh " Arizona said rocking Lexie slightly

"can I stay with him for awhile please " Lexie pleaded

"sure I'll be down the hall if you need anything " Arizona said getting up and walking down the hall. Lexie picked up the now sleeping form of matt wires were connected to him to keep him breathing Lexie sat down in the chair in the corner and put her feet up on a stool and rocked him slowly

"hey peanut your ok now mommy's here and I'm not going any where " she whispered stroking his face lightly Lexie started to doze off

"cute kid " she heard some one say Lexie looked up to see Mrs shepherd

"Mrs shepherd its good to see you " Lexie said looking at Derek's mother

"I was looking for my son when I saw you and a baby " she said walking into the room

"oh this is Matthew my son " Lexie said smiling

" Matthew what a nice name very proper " Mrs shephered said looking down at Matthew

"thanks I call him peanut " Lexie blurted out Mrs shephered smiled

"I called Derek bubba when he was small " she said smiling at the memory

"I am going to use that against him" Lexie said laughing

"well I must go but have a good day Lexie and by the way your doing great as a mom " she said walking down the hall

"ah Derek ,mark there you are ive been looking all over for you two I have just meet Lexie's son what a beautiful little boy" Mrs shepherd said

"wait what ??" mark said

"Lexie's son Matthew" she said slowly

"that's not her son its her nephew " Derek said

"no she told me herself that it was hers and I allways get my facts right Derek Christopher Shephered "Mrs shephered said staring down her son

Mark walked off toward peds to see Lexie sitting in a chair with a baby in her arms

"Lexie you have a son?" mark said appearing in the doorway

"um yes I do his name is peanut and he is my peanut"lexie said looking at her son

"I heard his name was matthew the same name Sloan gave her son " mark said coming forward

"yes um his name is Matthew Dylan grey my son Sloan asked me to adopt him and I said yes if you want answers call her don't take it out on me" Lexie said strongly

"im not taking it out on you I just want to say you will be as great mother" mark said turning to leave "I miss you " Lexie said putting matt in the cot and walking toward mark

"I miss you too but you cheated " mark said turning to face Lexie

"you cheated to I was drunk and upset you weren't you were in La helping your daughter while I cried myself to sleep"lexie ranted

" I loved you I still do but you hurt me I never let anyone in and when I did you ended up breaking me"mark said moving closer

"you slept with Addison I just want to know when you did that were you thinking of me or of her" Lexie said steping forward a bit

"you I was thinking of you all the way" mark said moving closer that they were nearly touching Lexie spun round

"its to bad your with teddy we could have worked it out " lexie said picking matt out of the cot and sitting down again.

"I havent talked to teddy in 3 months I don't think were together anymore" mark said

"mark hye " teddy said coming up and kissing him passionately on the lips

"hi teddy" mark said looking at lexie who was now hiding her face in matts balnket

"can we talk out here " teddy said pulling mark down the hall as the left lexie started to sob she got up and walked into arizonas office still holding matt ,

"can I takie him for a small walk ill keep him warm I swear"lexie pleaded

"yea sure but bring him back as soon as possible " Arizona said smiling

"thanks"lexie said taking matt down the hall and across the bridge and there she was the woman that ruined it as Addison the red headed beauty lexie just kept on walking

"lexie grey is that you I didn't know you had a kid " Addison said coming closer

"yes I do um what are you doing here?" Lexie asked

"im trying to find mark have you seen him? "Addison asked

"Addison what are you doing here" Derek asked followed by Meredith

"Addison id that you" mark said walking onto the bridge followed by teddy who looked quite upset mark shifted his eyes to lexie who now had tears running down her face she turned and walked away holding matt close .

Too be continued


	2. I want my baby and that’s all

Disclaimer - I do not own greys anatomy if I did lexie and mark would have never split and teddy would have been hit by a bus not 007

~I want my baby and that's all~

Lexie's pov

'_ok breathe just breathe get a hold of you self ' _I said to my self as I descended some random staircase in the hospital I walked into a deserted hall leaned onto a wall and slipped down suddenly I was captivated by bright blue eyes smiling up at me my son my beautiful boy looked at me his eyes gave me hope " you don't hate me do you" I asked matt as I slowed my breathing and calmed down he laughed I loved it ,it was like music to my ears " im going to take that as a no and may I add I don't hate you either I love you peanut" I said stroking his cheek

"Lexie "I heard I voice calling to me, I hated that voice

"What do you want teddy" I asked I was fuming

"I just wanted to tell you to um to stay away from mark were together and I don't want you to mess things up" teddy said as I got up from the ground

"Don't talked to me like I'm a mistress in an affair "I yelled and her

"At this moment you look like you are one "teddy yelled back glaring at Lexie slightly

"I don't want him to want me I want my baby and that's all, you sad excuse for a woman" I said turning away

"oh really I saw you looking at him pining for him and you call me sad " teddy said pulling me back to look at her my arm shifted and I felt matt fall out of my grasp I dropped to the floor and caught him he started to cry and wail I held him and started to rock him slowly

" is that your plan kill my son so that I would go away stay away from me and my son if you don't want me to hurt you and don't give me the I was in the army crap because my best friends brother was a black belt and taught me all he knows now get out of my way!" I yelled pushing past her and walking back up the stairs and back to peds she walked into Matthews's room and saw Meredith waiting for me.

"Hey are you ok lex you looked quite startled to see Addison "mer said walking toward me

" I was "I said putting matt back in the cot and reputting in his iv and breathing tube he started to struggle

" hey hey its ok baby mommy just wants you to get better ok so please just let me put you breathing tube back in place " I pleaded with matt he stopped moving as much which meant I could put the breathing tube in I shifted back to look at mer

"Im worried about you lex you jumpy now that she got here" Meredith said laying a hand on my shoulder

"Don't be im just scared for the health of my son" I said turning her tears slowly creped down my face leaving salty trails down my cheeks

"I know lexie and he will pull through this he looks better now the amoxicillin seems to be working so cheer up "mer said one arm hugging me and then leaving

"so peanut I think that I am going to clear my day and look after you " I said to the now sleeping peanut I left the room I looked back for a moment then kept walking till she found bailey

"Can I clear my day my sons sick and I need to look after him oh and yes I have a son his name is Matthew he's 3 months and I adopted him "lexie blurted out

"I already know I was with my son when you son went down and yes you can have the day off I will clear it with the chief so don't worry now get back to your son" bailey said smiling at me

"Thank you so much I said hurrying off so she didn't have a chance to change her mind.

"Crazy child" bailey said to her self as she watched the retreating form of lexie grey

Lexie woke up and looked at her watch she had been sleeping for 5 hours she sat up and rushed out of the on call room she had to get to her son she stopped dead seeing Addison in her son's room reading his chart she started to walk and stopped in the doorway

"Addison can I help you with something" Lexie asked

"No I was just checking his chart he's still a baby so he's on my rotation "Addison said turning to looking at Lexie

"Your rotation?" Lexie asked walking further into the room

"yes im going to be here for a month or more so I have been put on a small rotation that you son is on you know he is a spitting image of mark he has his eyes" Addison said her eyes following lexie

"I adopted him off Sloan his daughter im the only one she wanted to look after peanut and be his mother" Lexie said

"Peanut??" Addison asked moving closer to Lexie

"Its his nickname me and mer have for him" lexie said picking her sleeping son up and holding him close to her chest so he could hear her heart beat

"Why do you hold him like that?" Addison asked smiling

"He sleeps better when he hears my heart beat I don't know why but it always stops him crying to "Lexie answered looking up at Addison

"well some children sleep better with blankets you son defies odds and likes heart beats instead that makes him special in my eyes " Addison said stroking his face Lexie felt very uncomfortable "well I must go other children to see goodbye Lexie" Addison said turning to leave

"Why did you need to talk to mark?" Lexie asked

"He didn't return my calls or messages why am I telling you this it's not like your together or anything" Addison snapped and then left

Lexie stood there for a moment then looked at matt she decided now would be a good time to sing his lullaby

"**Baby my sweet little soldier stand tall,**

**I want you to know that I am proud**

**To call you mine you will always be my baby **

**No matter what**

**I love you like the moon loves the stars**

**I love you like the sun the afternoon sky**

**Baby I love you like a mother love her son **

**I will always love you my little solider"**

She stopped singing and looked at her son sleeping peacefully in her arms

"I didn't know you could sing "said the approaching mark

"Um I can't really it's just an act" Lexie said smiling

"Im sorry about before you must have been well I must have been hard to see Addison" mark said sanding in front of her

"I just had a small fight with her" lexie said looking down

"Wow lexie that's two fights today that's a new record "mark said laughing he stepped closer

"Yea im a rebel "lexie said smiling

"That's what I loved about you "mark said

"Oh im glad you used to love it "she said sadness in her eyes

"I still love it "mark said before leaning in and kissing her softly and being careful not to crush Lexie's pride and joy he stepped back and stroked her face he still loved her and he would make it work he turned and left her to her thoughts he didn't know that a certain some one or two saw him kiss lexie

Lexie blushed and turned her attension back to her son

TBC

(A/N sorry it took so long I've been so tired and on holiday to be able to do this I hope you like please let me know )


End file.
